Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for canceling a triggered buffer status report (BSRs) for device-to-device (D2D) transmission in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
Recently, there has been a surge of interest in supporting proximity-based services (ProSe). Proximity is determined (“a user equipment (UE) is in proximity of another UE”) when given proximity criteria are fulfilled. This new interest is motivated by several factors driven largely by social networking applications, and the crushing data demands on cellular spectrum, much of which is localized traffic, and the under-utilization of uplink frequency bands. 3GPP is targeting the availability of ProSe in LTE rel-12 to enable LTE become a competitive broadband communication technology for public safety networks, used by first responders. Due to the legacy issues and budget constraints, current public safety networks are still mainly based on obsolete 2G technologies while commercial networks are rapidly migrating to LTE. This evolution gap and the desire for enhanced services have led to global attempts to upgrade existing public safety networks. Compared to commercial networks, public safety networks have much more stringent service requirements (e.g., reliability and security) and also require direct communication, especially when cellular coverage fails or is not available. This essential direct mode feature is currently missing in LTE.
A scheduling request (SR) is used for requesting uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) resources for new transmission. A buffer status reporting (BSR) procedure is used to provide the serving eNB (evolved NodeB) with information about the amount of data available for transmission in the uplink (UL) buffers of the UE. As ProSe is introduced in 3GPP LTE rel-12, SR for ProSe and/or BSR for ProSe may be newly defined. Accordingly, various operations related to the SR for ProSe and/or BSR for ProSe should be newly defined.